Le soir d'été pleure
by Imperiumilitae
Summary: Une Répartition, c'est un choix. Mais le soir d'été pleure et tu ne me regardes pas.
Le soir d'été pleure. Il pleure doucement. Il pleure comme je ne pourrais jamais plus pleurer.

Mère me l'a dit : je ne suis plus un enfant. Et seuls les enfants pleurent. Eux, et les soirs d'été.

J'aurais voulu être un enfant juste un petit peu plus longtemps. Juste le temps de te poser toutes les questions que je devais te poser. Ces questions que je n'ai jamais osées te poser.

Dans la foule, une fille sursaute alors qu'un éclair s'abat sur le plafond. Un garçon frissonne. Certains lèvent le regard d'un air inquiet. On se presse dans le rang, cela se bouscule doucement. Mais pour moi, il n'y a que toi.

Regarde-moi.

Donne-moi les réponses à mes questions.

Je me fiche des noms qui sont appelés avant moi. Je veux que tu me regardes.

Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Mon nom –notre nom- sera appelé d'une minute à l'autre alors regarde-moi.

Je t'en prie : regarde-moi ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Ne me laisse pas tout seul !

Mais c'est trop tard. Mon nom résonne dans la Grande Salle. Tout comme les murmures. Ces cruels murmures de curiosité, pleins d'attente et d'avidité. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent. Et j'ignore si je leur donnerai satisfaction. Dans quelques secondes, je ne serais plus un enfant. Officiellement.

Dois-je suivre les volontés d'autrui ou seulement la tienne ? Ai-je une volonté propre ?

Sans doute. Mais elle est semblable à ce soir d'été qui pleure.

J'ignore la conscience qui s'immisce dans ma tête avec mépris. C'est ta conscience à toi que je veux toucher, que je veux effleurer, que je veux comprendre. Pas celle-ci. Ce n'est pas cette conscience qui va décider de mon destin. Ce n'est pas elle qui connaît les moindres recoins de mon âme. C'est la tienne. Alors s'il te plait, je regarde moi avant que je ne décide de détourner les yeux.

Mais le temps file, le soir d'été pleure. Et mon destin est scellé par cette conscience étrangère qui le hurle haut et fort.

Je me demande si ce soir d'été pleure pour toi et moi. Ou seulement pour moi.

Es-tu triste ? As-tu des questions à me poser ?

Les voix hurlent autour de moi, les mains s'entrechoquent. Mais toi ? As-tu envie de pleurer comme ce soir d'été ? Es-tu là, triste au milieu des effusions de joie ?

J'ai envie de me tourner vers toi, d'attraper ton regard et de ne jamais le lâcher. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai plus le droit, n'est-ce-pas ?

Te sens-tu trahi ? Es-tu outré ? Ou n'éprouves-tu qu'une cruelle indifférence ?

J'aimerais prouver que je ne suis plus un enfant. Ne rien regretter. Agir en parfaite adéquation avec notre sombre patronyme. Mais ce n'est pas si facile. Tu ne le sais que trop bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

Mais je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne pleurerai plus jamais. Ce soir d'été le fera pour moi.

Il lavera de ses larmes les péchés de nos parents. Il balayera les croyances de nos ancêtres. Il ouvrira les portes d'un avenir radieux. Juste pour un instant. Pour un court instant. Ephémère.

Puis, ce soir d'été cessera de pleurer. Comme je cesserai de te suivre sur les chemins tortueux que tu as décidé d'emprunter.

Mais peut-être est-ce moi qui ai décidé de courir sur ces sentiers semés d'obstacles. Pas toi. Je ne saurais dire.

Peut-être finalement que ce soir d'été pleure simplement pour moi. Mais seulement pour moi.

Peut-être finalement que ce n'est pas toi et moi qui comptons. Mais seulement moi.

Peut-être finalement que je n'ai jamais été un enfant. Mais seulement toi.

Moi aussi, j'ai envie de pleurer lorsque je réalise tout cela. J'ai envie de pleurer lorsque je trouve enfin le courage de me tourner vers toi.

Mais ton regard ne se tournera pas vers moi.

Et moi, je ne pleurerai pas.

Ton dos, ostensiblement tourné, est la seule réponse que tu donnes à toutes mes questions. Ces questions que je n'ai pas le courage de les formuler à haute voix. Tu hausses les épaules quand ton ami, dont le regard sombre s'accroche au mien, se penche vers toi pour te murmurer des choses au creux de l'oreille.

Avant, c'était moi qui te murmurais des secrets.

A présent, j'ai compris que mes secrets, je les garderai jalousement au fond de moi. Les laissant doucement s'entremêler avec ces questions auxquelles tu ne répondras pas. Ils danseront ensemble, se débattront ensemble, torturant mon âme sans jamais l'apaiser. Je l'ai compris. Mais je ne suis pas un enfant alors je ne pleurerai pas à cette perspective.

A présent, je suis seul. Je l'ai compris. Seul avec pour seul compagnon un soir d'été qui pleure comme je ne le ferais jamais.

A présent, je mourrais seul. Je l'ai compris. Embrassant mon funeste destin aux sombres secrets. La vie sera cruelle avec moi. Plus qu'elle ne le sera jamais avec toi. Mais tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais.

Tu ne sauras pas à quoi je viens de renoncer. Tu ne sauras pas que ce soir d'été viendra hanter toute ma courte existence. Tu sauras seulement que je n'ai pas eu de regrets. Tu te méprendras sans doute sur mes intentions. Comme tu te méprendras sur mes actions à venir.

Mais peu importe. Parce que je sais que je peux emporter mes secrets avec moi. Ce soir d'été est le seul témoin de mes résolutions. Et il pleure. Oui, il pleure comme je ne pourrai jamais pleurer.

Demain, le ciel sera de nouveau clair et je t'ignorerai pour la première fois de notre vie. Je te mépriserai pour la première fois de notre vie. Mais je fais cela pour toi. Pour ton ami au regard sombre. Pour la fille qui a sursauté. Pour la foule qui se presse à mes côtés. Pour que nos parents soient lavés de leurs péchés. Pour dépasser les croyances de nos ancêtres. Pour que l'avenir soit radieux. Et je ne le regretterai pas. Pas même quand la Mort viendra me chercher.

Mais toi, Sirius, regretteras-tu d'avoir ignoré ce soir d'été qui pleurait ?


End file.
